Digimon Data Squad AU -ON HOLD-
by DarkLord98
Summary: AU. I'm thrown into Digimon Data Squad universe, I think. Hope to have a great adventure.Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 0: info

**Hello there folks! DL98 here with a new story that i might do, and a question for you story's idea is: An OC gets thrown from the real world (AKA our world, but let's call it Earth-Alpha for simplicity.) to the world of one of the digimon anime's. And i'm pretty that you people have read this thing before, but unlike the others, who give their main protagonists predictable or digimon partners** already used in the show**, and i'm going to let you people decide the season but not Zero-two or Frontier and Xros Wars by voting through Reviews. and the rules for myself are:**

**1: The partner will be Dracmon and it will evolve like this: Pagumon to Dracmon to Sangloupmon to Matadormon to GranDracmon and perhaps a burst mode if you people vote for Data squad, which i would like very much.**

**2: My OC will be pretty much at the same power level as the other protagonist's**

**3: I will try my bloody best not to make my OC a "Goggle-head boy"**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**AN: Hello, hello everybody! DL98 here with a chapter for the Bloody Justice(I might change name at some point). And well, i have decided to make this story to be in the Data Squad universe, which ties as my favorite season with Adventure winning slightly due to nostalgia.**

"Speech"

_"thought"_

**"Technique/ Digimon talking"**

_**"Digimon thinking"**_

***Machine sound/announcement***

***Digimon analyzer***

**Disclaimer: If I did own digimon, i wouldn't have put Ryo into tamers, or made zero-two's story so... "special"**

**Note to **Flamers**: Your flames will be used to cook chicken.**

* * *

A 17-year old boy is digging through contents of a old chest in the attic until he comes across an old lamp. the lamp is golden with red eyes, moustache and a sharp-toothed grin, with the trunk of lamp acting as a nose with a note attached to the handle of the lamp.

"Well, this is interesting." I say as i look at the lamp. It actually looks a little bit like lampmon's. Deciding to take a closer look at it, i read the note and it says_ Rub me, and your dreams shall become reality._

"Whatever, might as well try it." I say shrugging and rubbing it with my elbow. At first nothing happens, so i set it down and get back to digging through the old chest searching for something interesting.

**3rd person**** P.O.V**

While the boy turned his back to dig through the chest, the lamp start to rattle and green smoke starts to come out of the lamp through the trunk, hearing the rattle and smelling smoke, he turns around to look as the smoke is starting to take shape, at first the lower part of the smoke near the trunk turns blue, while the upper part staying green with a yellow sash with a curved dagger hanging from the sash. the smoke is starting to gain humanoid shape as Golden spikes grow form on the shoulders and golden bracelets form on the arms of the being and a black sailors tattoo on the left bicep and fingers start to take shape, with golden rings and red nails. then the face starts to take shape with a black beard forming around the grinning face as the seemingly male genie-like creature opens his eyes revealing them to be a weird combination of red and yellow.

***Lampmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological "Djinni of the lamp" in the tale of Aladdin. He appears from a magic lamp when he is summoned by someone. As he is the possessor of powerful magical abilities, he is not only able to alter his size and shape into an ever-changing appearance, but he can also produce palaces and vast treasures of gold and silver. Basically, he is usually sealed within the lamp, and the person who releases him will have their wishes granted. However, while he is sealed its personality is distorted, and he can become a dangerous being that will attack the one who releases it. He's a Mega-Level, Data type Digimon who can be a tricky opponent with his Phantom Turban and Golden smog attack ***

**1st person P.O.V**

I think my brain just shutdown. What the hell is a god-damn Lampmon doing in my grandma's attic!? Actually, a more fitting question would be, WHAT THE HELL IS A DIGIMON DOING IN THE REAL WORLD!?

Lampmon looks around as he seems to be looking for someone. **"Aah, that was a nice nap, now where's** **Agatha?"**He asks rhetorically.

As my brain starts to reboot when he said my grandma's name. Rising up i ask,"Hold on a sec, Agatha, as in Agatha Crane?" I step forward as Lampmon turns his gaze on me with a puzzled look on his face.

**"Why yes indeed, Do you know where i can find her?"** He asks politely lowering his face so that we meet eye-to eye.

Clearing my throat, i answer sadly"She has well... passed on." A look of surprise is on Lampmon's face. **"She's dead..Didn't think that the old hag would quit so easily."** He says as his face turns serious. **"Who are you and what are you doing** **here?"**He asks in a way that could be compared to a Gravekeeper interrogating a grave-robber.

"I-i'm her grandchild Edward Crane. And just a little question, how is a digimon like you here, i thought that digimon was just a show?" I manage to answer and ask as i stutter.

**"Oh, little Eddie, i remember when you were just a little toddler." **He says in a happy tone as he pats me on the head.

**"And as for your question, you're both right and wrong. Right as in this world digimon is just a show, but wrong as this world is psychic center of the multiverse."** He explains as i nod, understanding the concept.

"Okay, but just a quick question. Could you grant a wish of mine?" I ask. And i swear, his grin just got bigger.

**"Why yes, my boy just say the word." **Lampmon replies as he flexes his fingers with an audible crack. "Please make me a digi-destined in the universe that Digimon Data Squad is based on." I say and hope that he can do that.

**"Ah, yes, Digiverse-D5. That shouldn't be too hard."** Lampmon says as rotates his shoulders.**"Abrakadabra!" **He says the classic magic word as two rainbow colored beams shoot out of his hands, forming a portal, all-too similar to the Digi-gate in Data squad. As i start walking toward the Digi-Gate, Lampmon stops me **"Aren't you forgetting something?"** he says as he hands me something. Looking at it i see that it is a Black/Dark grey Digivice Burst with a red screen. **"Oh, and you'll be transported in the town that Data Squad is located. Btw, don't worry about a partner or the memory wipe. I got it covered." ** He adds as i nod and step through the gate.


	3. Chapter 2: First fight

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for my Digimon Fanfic(Feel free to suggest a new name.) Btw, the digivices in thIs story are going to have a few extra things such as, a digimon tracker(White=You .Green=Partner. Yellow=Ally. Red=Enemy)and a equalizer, which allows those with Digisoul to boost their physical abilites, the boost depending on the amount of digisoul that a person has . And for those that are wondering what is my OC wearing, here's a description.**

**A black-Orange-Dark Grey hoodie over a black t-shirt, Blue slacks, white socks and black sandals.**

**It's good to see atleast one of you guys reviewed. And for that, Ultima-owner get's a internet cookie.**

"Speech"

_"thought"_

**"Technique/Strong Digimon talking"**

_**"Strong Digimon thinking"**_

**/Machine sound/announcement/**

***Digimon analyzer***

**Disclaimer: If I did own digimon, I wouldn't have put Ryo into tamers, or made zero-two's story so... "special"**

**Note to **Flamers**: Your flames will be used to cook chicken.**

* * *

**Previously...**

_****"Aren't you forgetting something?"** **he says as he hands me something. Looking at it I see that it is a Black/Dark grey Digivice Burst with a red screen. ****"Oh, and you'll be transported in the town that Data Squad is located. Btw, don't worry about a partner or the memory wipe. I got it covered." ****He adds as I nod and step through the gate._

* * *

**Now...**

**[Tokyo. Downtown.]**

Looking around, I see that I have landed on a couple of trashcans in a alley... How classy. "Well might as well check the date." I say and pick up a newspaper, which thankfully is either in english or I learned how to read Japanese while falling through the portal. Hmm... let's see, no mentions of any monster attacks or any Royal Knights trying to destroy the world. And the date. 1.10.2006. Well if that isn't a funny coincidence.**(1)**

"Well, might as well start looking for that partner that Lampmon mentioned." I say as I start walking away from the alley and wonder what kind of digimon will i get as a partner _"Hmm... Maybe a Metal Empire Digimon like Commandramon, or a Nightmare Soldier digimon like Demidevimon." _I ponder to myself, while looking for a digi-gate.

* * *

**[D.A.T.S HQ. Tokyo]**

In a dimly-lit room, two young women type on two computer desktops, assisted by two Miniature Knights, with Large helmets and bottoms. A Yellow/White one sitting next to a blonde woman wearing a uniform that looks like a sailor girl outfit, her purple-haired co-worker being assisted by a Black/Yellow one. Both, the women and miniature knights are being monitored by a Stern looking blue-haired man wearing a dark blue coat with dark red shoulder pads and sleeve cuffs, sitting behind a command table, with a white ferret looking creature with yellow markings over it's body.**  
**

"Have you managed to locate where that signal came from?" The stern looking man asked the women working at the computers. "Not yet, Commander, but we have managed to identify the digimon that the signal came from." the Blond woman answered bringing up the information.

"Hmm.. Lampmon, a mega level digimon. Things would become more than likely dangerous, if he would emerge in the real world." the Commander commented having looked at the information.

**/VREEN! VREEN!/** Sirens blare as red light flashes and two of the screens hanging from the roof flare up. Knowing what to do, the two women start analyzing and bringing up information.

"Two Digimon emerging from one digi-gate. Analyzing data, digimon confirmed: Dracmon and Kotemon." The Blonde woman announced, bringing up the info on the screens showing two digimon. The first one being a small blue demonic vampire wearing a black leather mask, covering most of his face, leaving only the grinning mouth visible, with a pair of heterochromatic eyes on the little imp's palms with two small blue leather wings coming out of his back. The second one looking like a small blue little reptile wearing a kendo armor with two small horns poking through the helmet, that leaves only his yellow eyes to be seen, wielding a kendo sword.

"Send Yoshino to deal with them, she hasn't had much to do lately." The Commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two young women respond at the same time.

* * *

**[Tokyo**** Downtown]**

_"Shit, shit. I've been searching for hours and still no digi-gate." _I think as walk around, still looking for a Jashin-Damned Digi-gate.

_"Fucking Lampmon with his vague as fuck prophesies, who is he, Yoda or something!"_ I think in frustration as I kick a discarded soda can. Hearing some electricity crackling, I look forwards, and what a surprise a digi-gate.

"That better be the one with my partner coming through." I grumble and dig out my digivice from my pocket, activating the tracking program in it. A green grid appears on the screen, showing a white dot on the center, which probably means me, two blinking spots, one being green, the other one being red.

Stepping back from the digi-gate, as a small figure leaps out of the gate tackling me to the ground. "HELP MEEE!" the small figure pleads with a slight Transylvanian accent **(2)** "Alright, alright. Just get off me so i can stand." I respond to the little guy. Taking a good look at him, after he gets off me, recognize him as Dracmon.

"Stop! You fiend!" A small voice shouts out in anger from the digi-gate.. Turning to look at it, I see a Kotemon stepping through the gate, brandishing his Wooden sword with his hands that are covered by his oversized sleeves. Looking first at Dracmon, then at Kotemon, then at the Tracking program, showing the red, green and white overlaying each other. Great, so I have to guess which one of these guys is my partner. "Okay, what's the big deal here?" I ask, getting their attention. "That is none of your worries. Now step aside so I can punish this insolent fiend for his crimes." Kotemon replies, before lunging at Dracmon

"Crimes? Oh come on, it was just a little joke. Can't you take a joke." He answers, dodging the strike.

"Joke? You think that vandalizing the temples of the Royal Knights AND the Sovereigns is a joke!?" Kotemon retorts gripping his sword even tighter.

"You mean, you're doing this because of some prank... Dude, relax a little." I comment on the matter. Turning to me, Kotemon narrows his eyes at me.

"I see, you defend this vile fiend's actions, then you can share his fate! **Fire Men!**" Kotemon shouts in anger lunging at me with his wooden sword setting itself on fire, barely missing me.

"Hey! Your fight's with me, so leave the human out of this. **Naitomea no ai/Eye of Nightmare!" **Dracmon shouts shooting two black and red beam from the eyes on his palms at Kotemon, who dodges the beams by jumping back.

"Hey little guy. Thanks for the save." I say to Dracmon giving him thumbs-up. "Oh, come on now, it was nothing really. The names Dracmon btw." he Sheepishly answers. "You let your guard down fool! **Thunder Kote!**" Kotemon shouts as he sucker-punches Dracmon in the stomach with a electrically charged fist. "**Andeddo no kiba/Undead Fang!**" Dracmon counter attacks by biting Kotemon's shoulder. Screaming in pain, kotemon passes out on the pavement. Grinning, Dracmon walks to me. "Hey thanks for sticking up to me, but why did you do it?" Dracmon asks me with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I think someone like you shouldn't be judged because you look like a small demon and pull pranks." I say smirking. Hearing some groaning we both turn to look at Kotemon, who is honestly looking worse for wear. His body seems to be breaking apart, pixelating, standing up using his wooden sword as a crutch. "Y-You think this will be enough to s-strike me down? Fools! Justice always wins!" He shouts as he is covered by a twister of data.

* * *

"Kotemon's digital signature is enlarging rapidly." The blonde woman reports, bringing up the information to the big screens.

The commander grits his teeth"Is Yoshino near the digimons?" he asks, hoping to hear some good news.

"She's almost there sir." The violet-haired woman replies

* * *

**Kotemon DIGIVOLVE to... Musyamon! **As the vortex of data disperses, Kotemon has turned into a demonic samurai wearing red armor and a purple, tattered cape, wielding a Katana with some engravings on the blade. Well shit.

After marveling and getting used to his new body, Musyamon turns towards us."Now, there is no escape for you knaves. Prepare to fell the wrath of my wrath." Musyamon says as blue flames cover the sword

"**Shiwatorimaru/White Bird!**" Musyamon shouts as he swings his sword downwards, launching a flaming projectile in the shape of a bird towards us. "Shit, let's run for it!" I shout grabbing Dracmon, dragging him with me away from our impending doom into a abandoned warehouse, behind some crates.

"You cannot hide or run from me fools." Musyamon gloats as he walks into the warehouse, starting to fire a lot of **Shiwatorimaru/White Bird **attacks around the warehouse, hoping to hit us. And unfortunately, he manages to flush us out of our cover.

"And now it's time you face your judgement." Musyamon says with finality as flames coat his sword hotter than those of **Shiwatorimaru/White Bird**. "This is the end, **Kirisute gomen/Shogun sword!"** he shouts as the flames form into a phantom-like dragon, that he sends at us.

"Noo!" Dracmon shouts as he jumps in front of the attack, getting swallowed by flames. When the flames die down, I see Dracmon's charred body on the floor. _"Come on, come on don't you dare die on me." _I think in worry as I charge at Dracmon's body. As I pick him up, he coughs up some smoke. "H-Hey, what's got you so worked up?" he manages to say with that damn smirk on his face. "Why'd you jump in like that?" I ask him, god, I think i'm choking up. "To be honest, nobody has ever even tried standing up for me." He answers with tears leaking from under his mask.

Of course, someone has to ruin this little touching moment."*Snicker*How amusing, you two shall meet your end as friends." Musyamon mocks as swings his sword down. I don't know if it's his whole 'Justice' shit or the fact, that he is about to kill us, but something inside of me just snaps. ***Equalizer activated.*** My digivice announces as my body gets surrounded by blaze of brown digisoul. Suddenly I feel, like I could kick fucking Anti-Monitor's ass into oblivion.

Reacting to this new surge of power, I punch the side of Musyamon's sword with my digisoul focusing into my fist, causing the sword to hit the pavement next to us, kicking up a cloud of smoke. Musyamon is shocked to say the least. Looking at his surprised face, I can't help bu crack up a little. "So, are you ready for round two?" I ask arrogantly. "**D.N.A Digisoul charge!**" I shout as I swipe my Digisoul-charged hand on my digivice aiming it at Dracmon, as he's covered in the same kind of data vortex that surrounded Kotemon when he digivolved.

**Dracmon DIGIVOLVES to... Sangloupmon!**

As the data vortex disperses it reveals a Grey/Dark lavender furred wolf with two pairs of purple bat wings coming out of his back(Big ones) and being at the sides of his head(Small ones), Leg-guards full of blades, and red markings on his tail and hind-legs.

"AWROO. I'm back bitches!" Sangloupmon howls with gusto. "Yeah good to see you too, dude." I retort, climbing on his back. "Ready for some payback?" I ask patting his fur. "You bet." he answers growling at Musyamon, who has recovered from the shock of me actually managing to alter his swords trajectory with my punch.

**[3rd person P.O.V]**

"Hmph, who cares if you have digivolved, you are still weak. **Kirisute gomen/Shogun sword!**" he retorts launching another Dragon at Ed and Sangloupmon, stronger than the last one, causing a huge explosion as the dragon hits the ground. as the smoke from the explosion clears, there is nothing but the burning remains of crates. "Arrogant beast, thinking that he could defeat me." Musyamon arrogantly states as he turns to leave. "Surprise fucker!" Ed shouts as he and Sangloupmon emerge from Musyamon's shadow "**Burakkumaindo/Black Mind**" Sangloupmon shouts as he injures Musyamon's back and honor**(3)** in one slash.

"Game over. any last words?" Sangloupmon asks Musyamon. The only response was silence. "I think it's quite hard to respond, when your spine is being crushed." I retort as Sangloupmon is standing on Musyamon's spine. "*Sigh* I guess it's time to finish this. **Shadouneiru/Shadow Nail!**"**(4)** Sangloupmon says as he slashes Musyamon's head off with claws cowered with crimson/black energy, putting him out of his misery as his body explodes in pixels that re-form into a digi-egg with some yellow data remaining in the air floating, "Oh yeah, time to eat!" Dracmon says after De-digivolving from Sangloupmon to his rookie form, before he inhales the data**(5)**.

"So, is that Data absorbing something that every digimon can do?" I ask Dracmon, who's wiping a little bit of the Data from his face, looking like a kid that ate a boat-load of sugar in one go. "Not sure, to be honest." he answers shrugging as we head for the exit, only to hear a car's tires squealing.

* * *

The driver's door opens as a 18-year old woman with Dark-red hair and eyes, wearing a Pink jacket over, a dark red turtleneck, with pants of the same color, reaching her knees and white boots.**(Yoshino)** "Halt! Hand over that Digimon or else." Yoshino orders, drawing out a pink/white Digivice IC. Seeing, that i'm not going to obey and hand over Dracmon, she points the back of her digivice at me and presses a button

"Lalamon, Realize" she says as Lalamon materializes in a swirling orb of data. Lalamon has the appearance of a flowering bud with a green body with a pink head with three black dots for eyes and a mouth and a yellow leaf on the top of it spinning, keeping her hovering. **"Sing a Song"** Lalamon says as she tries to knock me out with her song, only for Dracmon to interrupt her with a blast from **Naitomea no ai/Eye of** **Nightmare**."Let's show them not to mess with us Dracmon. **D.N.A Digisoul Charge**!" I say as I cover my hand with my digisoul, and swipe my hand over my digivice, causing Dracmon to digivolve into Sangloupmon.

"Where did you get that Digivice?" Yoshino asks me, surprised that someone outside of DATS having a Digivice. "That's a secret, you'll have to beat me to know." I reply cockily from Sangloupmons back. A pink digisoul flame covers her arm "Fine then, **D.N.A Digisoul Charge**!" she says as she slams her palm on the top of the digivice before pointing it at Lalamon, covering her in a vortex of data.

**Lalamon DIGIVOLVES to... Sunflowmon! **

As the vortex disperses, it reveals a hybrid between a dragon and a sunflower, with leaf like wings, a green body, a thorny tail, a sunflower for a head with a red, triangular mark on her head, beady, black eyes and a eerie smile. _"Well, this shouldn't be too hard. I mean Yoshino always did seem to be the weakest of the Data Squad."_ I think to myself, before noticing the light coming from Sunflowmon's head. **"Sunshine Beam!"** Sunflowmon shouts, launching a beam of sunlight at us. **"Sutekkābureido/Sticker Blade!"** Sangloupmon counterattacks, launching thousands of tiny blades that collide with the beam, causing a huge explosion of smoke to kick up.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending. Please don't be mad, but any way. how did you like the chapter. Good? Bad? Average? Feel free to comment, suggest some ideas for the story, and if you ask nicely I might reveal what kind of a team I'm planning for the heroes to be. **

**1: Digimon Data Squad aired that year.**

**2: His ultimate form is a vampire, so that would only feel fitting.**

**3: If i don't remember wrong, a scar on a swordsman's back is a mark of shame.**

**4: Yes. for some digimon's I will be using moves that they could use in the video games.**

**5: I really liked the idea of digimon absorbing each others data for a power up, but i might make it into a somewhat dark way to get stronger. And as to why is there a digi-egg still there, I'll explain how the absorbtion works in this fanfic. Defeated digimon get absorbed by the winner, and the remaining core data, A.k.a Fresh-Level digimon data, gets recycled into a digi-egg with no memories of their past life, in most cases.(Looking at you Agumon.)**


	4. I'll update this ch in the near future

**AN: Hello, hello! DL98 here with the newest chapter for Digimon Data Squad AU. I'm also noticed that nobody else but Ultima-owner reviewed my chapter. Shame on you guys, I actually put effort into writing this, instead of just Frankensteining(Taking bits and pieces from other people's stories, adding something of my own to the story) it. And since this is a AU(Alternate Universe) Story, there will be _some _changes to the story(A.K.A Things that I didn't like get cut.) Also, is it just me, or are the Haki from One Piece and the Arrancar abilities like Pesquisa and Hierro similar?**

**BTW, i'll be using the non-japanese way of introducing ****yourself. Example: Masaru Damon instead of Damon Masaru. This is simply because,it's more natural for me.**

"Speech"

_"thought"_

**"Technique/Strong Digimon talking"**

_**"Strong Digimon thinking"**_

**/Machine sound/announcement/**

***Digimon analyzer***

**Disclaimer: If I did own digimon, I wouldn't have put Ryo into tamers, or made zero-two's story so... "special"**

**Note to Flamers: Your flames will be used to cook chicken.**

* * *

**Previously...**

_** **"Sunshine Beam!"** **Sunflowmon shouts, launching a beam of sunlight at us.** **"Sutekkābureido/Sticker Blade!"** **Sangloupmon counterattacks, launching thousands of tiny blades that collide with the beam, causing a huge explosion of smoke to kick up._

* * *

**Now...**

_"Ugh, what a headache" _I think to myself as open my eyes. As I look around I see that I'm in a interrogation cell, chained to a chair with a pair of handcuffs and some chain. Hearing the door in front of me open, I turn and see Hiroshi Yushima wearing the same type of clothes that Sampson wore in the show, only with more medals… Well, it seems like the timeline got screwed up. Great.

He takes a seat on the other side of the table. "Ah, good to see that you're awake. I hope that Yoshino wasn't too rough." Yushima says with a grandfatherly smile, setting down a folder. Opening it, he continues.

"We were quite surprised that you have a digivice, even though it seems different from ours. Would you mind telling me how you got it?" I think it's best that I answer truthfully, well half-truth atleast.

"It was given to me by some weird genie guy." And now let's hope that he believes it.

"Hmm.. I see." He anwered.

"But, I didn't come here to do small talk." He continued, taking a more serious tone of voice.

"We checked your ID. and it doesn't register in any database. You and your partner digimon have two choices. The first one is, we erase your memories and turn Dracmon back into a digi-egg, and send him back to the digital world, or you join D.A.T.S." He finished.

"Well, there seems to be just one good option for me. so when do I start?" I say to Yushima, who stands up from the seat, smiling and heads for the door, before saying,

"In two months. We need you to do a physical, learn the rules of DATS, go through a training and make a ID for you." and then he leaves.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea." Sampson says to Yushima as they walk away from the holding cell.

"And I told you that we need all the help that we can get. The border between the real world and the digital world is getting weaker, and soon even stronger digimon will be able to pass through." Yushima retorted.

"And besides, Edward and Dracmon, who just met were able to stand toe to toe against Yoshino and Lalamon, whom have been partners for years." he continued.

"Fine, but you do know that Director Hashima won't like this." Sampson said.

"Hehe, let me deal with old Hashima" Yushima replied with a grin on his face."

* * *

**AN: And that's the end for Chapter 3. Also, I'm going to need either new Gizumon types or some OC humans. but so that you guys know, the Human OC's ARE NOT going to play that big of a role on the story. Also is anyone good at making new forms for some digimons? for more info PM me, but those who do PM me, please don't reveal them.**


End file.
